Harmonia
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Minako não havia planejado nada daquilo, ela não esperava ter se apaixonado por sua melhor amiga. A Outra Chance 'Verse. Primeira fic da série: Amor e Guerra.


**Naoko continua sendo rainha de todas as cocadas.**

**Essa fic se passa no universo de A Outra Chance. Primeira fic da série: "Amor e Guerra".**

**Todo meu amor a Cat pela beta e a minha "querida esposa" por aturar minha verborragia enquanto eu tentava nomear essa fic. Rach *hearts***

* * *

**Harmonia**

* * *

_Harmonia: Para os romanos, Concórdia. Como filha de Afrodite, presidia sobre a harmonia conjugal, suavizando o conflito e a discórdia. Como filha de Ares, representava a ação harmoniosa na guerra._

* * *

"_Nós sempre seremos melhores amigos  
Algo entre você e eu  
Nós sempre seremos melhores amigos  
Algo entre você e eu"_

_Hooverphonic - Out Of Sight_

Seu coração batia violentamente contra o peito, ansiedade e expectativa a invadiam naqueles últimos minutos que lhe restavam antes de começar o show. Por mais segura de si que Minako fosse, ou por mais acalentadoras que fossem as palavras de Arthemis antes de ela entrar no palco, se apresentar sempre deixava a loira nervosa. As pesadas cortinas de veludo tremulavam a sua frente, mas não o bastante para que quem estivesse do outro lado pudesse vê-la, da mesma forma que, era impossível que ela pudesse ver alguma coisa da plateia mesmo se tentasse – e ela havia tentado – bastante. Limpou as mãos suadas no vestido e se virou para sorrir para os membros de sua banda, procurando mais uma vez algum conforto e força antes de começar. Kemi, a baterista, afastou a franja cor de rosa e ergueu o polegar para Mina, sorrindo de volta.

A loira voltou a olhar para frente, quem será que havia vindo vê-la dessa vez? Não era sempre que todas as meninas podiam vir, eram muitos os shows mesmo que ela conseguisse descolar ingressos Vips na maioria das vezes. Mas quem estava ela tentando enganar? Só havia uma pessoa que ela realmente queria ver no meio da multidão... Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte com o passar dos minutos, enquanto o único pensamento realmente verdadeiro invadia a sua mente: Deuses, só esperava que Rei viesse dessa vez!

As cortinas finalmente se abriram, revelando a plateia que entrou em polvorosa. A banda começou a tocar os primeiros acordes de seu hit mais famoso e Minako não deixou o sorriso cair enquanto escaneava a multidão a sua frente. Após breves momentos, finalmente avistou a primeira. Usagi pulava como, bem, como uma coelhinha, Makoto estava ao seu lado, também parecendo bastante animada e Mamoru parecendo deslocado, mas Minako foi realmente surpreendida pelas presenças de Haruka e Michiru num dos camarotes... mas nada de Rei. Seu estômago pesou com a decepção e seus olhos arderam, mas antes que emoções negativas começassem a lhe controlar, ela começou a cantar a canção de abertura, se deixando levar pela melodia animada, de forma que, ninguém notaria seu aborrecimento. Afinal de contas, era também uma boa atriz.

Sua ansiedade continuava a aumentar, música após música. No final de cada ato, ela repetia o mantra: "Ela só está atrasada... de certeza que está vindo nesse momento!".

Tolice é claro. Rei nunca que se atrasava. Na metade do show sua esperança tinha morrido, trazendo com ela um sentimento de ira e decepção pela sua dita _melhor amiga_. Quando finalmente acabou o espetáculo, ela e os componentes da banda deram seu usual abraço em grupo, todos aliviados e felizes por mais um trabalho bem feito, mas seu coração não estava no ato. Felizmente, ninguém pareceu perceber, simplesmente continuaram a conversar animadamente sobre seus planos para o resto da noite, nem por um segundo notando o estranho silêncio da sempre animada frontwoman que caminhou direto para o camarim, sem olhar para traz.

Fechar a porta foi um alívio para Minako e ela encarou seu rosto sorridente no espelho até se forçar mudar a expressão congelada para uma que combinasse melhor com o turbilhão dentro de si, finalmente, deixando cair a máscara que ela tinha colocado para o show. O que custava Rei a apoiar naquilo, afinal? Ela sentiu as lágrimas mornas escorrerem pela sua face, se sentindo um pouco tonta, se apoiou as mãos na mesa da penteadeira, apertando a madeira com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos. No espelho, via seu rosto ser marcado por linhas pretas que as lágrimas faziam em sua pele brilhante de glitter e suor. Se fosse mesmo sua melhor amiga deveria começar a agir de acordo! Estava cansada daquela atitude infantil e tão não condizente com o caráter de Rei que era se esconder. Entendia que, para a sacerdotisa, se encontrar com o homem que um dia fora Jadeite era difícil, mas outras pessoas estavam começando a sofrer com as atitudes dela também. Será que não conseguia entender? Irritada com a figura patética que estava fazendo, limpou as lágrimas com força e começou a reaplicar a maquiagem. Quando a imagem no espelho finalmente lhe pareceu satisfatória se levantou, procurando algo sem saber o que. Lamentou a ausência de Arthemis, ele normalmente sempre tinha algo reconfortante pra dizer ou pelo menos a distrairia. O gato andava estranho com ela ultimamente, achava que com o fim de seu não-romance com Kotei tudo ficaria bem entre os dois, mas agora, toda vez que dizia que ia ver Rei, o gato parecia a ponto de dizer algo, mas nunca reunia coragem e isso vindo de alguém tão dolorosamente honesto como Arthemis a preocupava muito.

- Urgh! Preciso relaxar! – reclamou em voz alta.

Foi então que, deixando escapar uma exclamação satisfeita, correu até o frigobar agarrou a última garrafa de vodca, se jogou na poltrona, bebendo direto do gargalo, quase desejando que tivesse desenvolvido o habito de fumar como o Shitennou de Makoto. Precisava _mesmo_ se livrar de toda aquela tensão e da dor de cabeça que começava a lhe despontar das têmporas. Além de que, em breve estaria recebendo as amigas e ainda teria que passar boa parte da noite assinando autógrafos...

Ela tentou contar mentalmente, gritar numa das almofadas, bebeu mais da vodca, comeu uma barra inteira de chocolate, deu pulinhos, mas aquele sentimento de decepção não parava de lhe apertar por dentro, sufocando-a. Consultando o relógio e voltando a poltrona, Minako olhou longamente a garrafa de vodca, notando que facilmente o líquido transparente poderia ser confundido com água. Sorrindo marotamente com a ideia, decidiu que pelo menos do álcool teria o apoio naquela noite.

oOo

Tendo ser uma fangirl como seu principal hobby durante toda sua adolescência, Minako normalmente adorava o tempo que passava com seus fãs pós cada show. Seus sorrisos faiscantes, mãos trêmulas e olhares de adoração. Ela adorava ouvir cada declaração sincera, embora fugaz, de amor. Assim como adorava ouvir como sua arte havia tocado a vida daquelas pessoas, todas tão importantes, tão reais. Ser adorada não é uma tarefa tão fácil quanto que se parece ser, por incrível que se pareça, é preciso se doar muito mais do que se receber e, ser adorada, era algo que Minako fazia com primor. Seus sorrisos para fotos sempre pareciam sinceros, seus apertos de mãos nunca soavam mecânicos, e ela se levantaria da cadeira e abraçaria adolescentes chorosos quantas vezes precisasse, sempre tão paciente e atenciosa.

Mas, naquela noite em particular, seus sorriso estava mais apagado, suas respostas curtas e a irritação mal contida presente em cada gota do álcool que bebia sentada à mesa de autógrafos. Entretanto, o sorriso foi real quando ao perguntar o nome a quem deveria dedicar o próximo autografo, ouviu:

- Sabakuno Kotei – reconhecendo a voz instantaneamente, Minako ergueu o rosto, não escondendo o olhar de surpresa, mas ao encontrar o sorridente prateado dele, seu sorriso se alargou.

- Não sabia que gostava de música pop, Kotei-san.

- Você não sabe muitas coisas sobre mim, – mas o tom dele não era de reprovação.

- Não o vi da plateia junto com Mamoru-san e as meninas, mas não posso dizer que desgostei da surpresa.

- Fico satisfeito de não tê-la ofendido de alguma forma com minha presença.

- De forma alguma, somos amigos, não é mesmo? É bom saber que você me apoia, ao contrário de certas pessoas… – a mão se Minako tremeu, fazendo com que se formasse um borrão de tinta no coração que desenhara no final do nome dele. Ela largou a caneta e bebeu mais um gole de seu copo de "água".

- Você está bem, Minako-san? – ela soltou uma risada frustrada.

- Deusas! Porque só me envolvo com gente teimosa?

Apesar de tudo, ele também sorriu. Um de seus pequenos sorrisos, é claro, daqueles sumiam antes que alguém tivesse certeza que esteve mesmo ali.

- Entendo o sentimento.

- Desculpe, – disse ela com um sorriso triste – eu realmente não deveria estar falando disso com você.

- Porque não? Como disse, somos amigos, não somos?

A resposta dela foi a tentativa de um sorriso que soou mais como uma careta e mais um gole de sua bebida, não tinha largado o copo desde o início da cessão de autógrafos, se perguntava se alguém já havia notado seu leve estado de alteração, sempre fora boa de copo.

- Seu autógrafo.

Ela ergueu a foto assinada, mas em vez de somente pegar o objeto, Kotei lhe segurou o pulso.

- Vá falar com ela – sentindo os olhares quentes dos demais fãs da loira o queimar a nuca, Kotei resolveu terminar a conversa – melhor eu ir andando, antes que um de seus fãs se irrite por eu estar a monopolizando. Boa sorte, Minako-san.

oOo

Quando a sessão de autógrafos finalmente se encerrou, Minako foi caminhando até o templo, escolha da qual quase se arrependeu, o inverno estava no fim e já não nevava mais, entretanto, a chuva rala que caia – e parecera ser inofensiva quando ela conseguiu fugir da casa de shows – agora a ensopava seu casaco e a fazia tremer entre um passo e outro, além disso, sua cabeça estava leve e seus passos não muito firmes graças à vodca.

A breve conversa com Kotei girava em sua cabeça, as perguntas de sempre lhe perturbando a mente... Havia feito certo ao frustrar as investidas do líder da guarda do príncipe? Havia passado tanto tempo de suas vidas culpando as circunstâncias e as mortes de Kunzite para seu coração partido que, agora que ele estava ali, com um novo nome e uma nova vida, não tinha ideia do que fazer. Mas já não tinha certeza se o amava como tivera em sua vida passada ou sentia os efeitos avassaladores da atração irresistível de sua adolescência. Mal conhecia Sabakuno Kotei, como poderia amar alguém com que tinha tão pouca intimidade? Por conta de um amor frustrado passado? De uma época que já não significava nada? Mas também, não tinha ideia de como deveria se sentir, já que não se lembrava de um tempo quando seu coração não era ocupado por ele ou, pelo menos, a _ideia_ dele.

Por outro lado, os sentimentos por Rei eram claros como cristal e cada dia mais difíceis de ignorar. E sendo quem era, Minako não os queria ignorar. Mais do que ninguém, ela sabia o quanto um afeto assim era raro e não deveria ser negligenciado. A Deusa do Amor que era, nunca lhe perdoaria.

Ela e sua segunda em comando haviam ficado absurdamente próximas desde que finalmente se reencontraram nessa nova vida. Não que não houvesse algo romântico entre as duas na vida passada, a frase de Jadeite ecoou em sua mente "Sempre há algo entre Mars e Venus, é uma lei tão certa quanto a harmonia no mundo" e sempre haveria mesmo. Seja saudável rivalidade, opiniões polarizadas, cumplicidade sem precedentes, amizade incondicional, mas principalmente, haveria sempre amor.

Ela sabia que amava Rei, disso ela não tinha a menor dúvida.

- Mesmo que ela não se incomode de aparecer nos meus shows para me apoiar... – percebendo que havia dado voz a seus pensamentos, começou a olhar em volta para ver se tinha alguém por perto para ouvi-la, e provavelmente pensar que ela era louca.

A noite já exibia tons mais claros e logo o sol nasceria. Uma sensação incômoda, ainda que familiar, fez com que os pelos de Minako se erguessem e ela fixou o olhar, procurando pelo que quer se seja que havia lhe chamado a atenção. Já estava próxima ao Templo Hikawa e uma figura estava prostrada em frente a escadaria, o olhar alheio a Minako, voltado para cima. De repente, o coração de Minako se encheu de uma sensação angustiante, como se tivesse sido esmagado. A ventania jogou poeira, folhas e cabelos em seu rosto, forçando-a a fechar os olhos para se proteger, quando voltou a abri-los, quem quer fosse que estivesse ali havia desparecido.

A líder das Senshi não achou estranho que um desconhecido olhando para morada de Rei não havia lhe ativado os instintos de guardiã, ela tinha um palpite muito bem fundado sobre em quem deveria ser, afinal, ela tinha certeza que havia captado o vislumbre de cabelos dourados antes de a figura desaparecer feito de éter. Recuperando o fôlego que não percebera ter perdido, Minako fez de tudo para ignorar o encontro lúgubre, forçando-se a imaginar a reação que Rei teria ao vê-la, começou a subir a longa escadaria, indiferente a quem pudesse lhe estar observando nas sombras.

oOo

Rei tinha certeza que ela estava tentando ser silenciosa e, para se justa, havia conseguido não esbarrar em nada até chegar à cama, mas era impossível para Rei, mesmo ainda meio imersa em sonhos, não reconhecer a presença calorosa de Minako tão perto.

O ruído abafado de roupa caindo no chão fez seu coração acelerar, o som foi seguido por uma breve corrente de ar gelado entrou com ela por baixo das cobertas fazendo com que Rei se encolhesse um pouco de frio, mas o arrepio a seguir, gerado pela fricção do corpo de Minako ao deslizar ao lado do seu não tinha nada a ver com o frio.

Minako ronronou longamente ao finalmente se deitar ao lado de Rei, pelo toque ápero de suas roupas, devia ter virado a noite fora, ela cheirava umidade e uma mistura de tabaco e álcool. Ainda de pálpebras cerradas, Rei revirou os olhos.

A loira se virou de lado, tocando com a ponta gelada do próprio nariz no de Rei.

- Eu sei que você está acordada – cantarolou.

O par de orbes violeta se abriu na penumbra e o rosto de Minako entrou em foco no campo de visão da sacerdotisa. Sua líder tinha franja colada na testa e a maquiagem borrada pela chuva e um sorriso que, se Rei não a conhecesse tão bem, pareceria inocente.

- Você está horrível – constatou após pirraguear, a aspereza da voz intensificada pelo sono interrompido.

O sorriso de Minako virou um biquinho.

Rei revirou os olhos outra vez.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Porque você não foi ao meu show?

A morena suspirou e se deitou de barriga para cima.

- Você sabe por quê.

Minako fez um muxoxo irritado e se debruçou sobre o corpo de Rei, forçando esta a voltar a encará-la.

-Sério, Rei-chan? A gente já não tinha passado por cima disso?

Rei estudou a loira a sua frente. Mesmo com seus poderes que, geralmente a ajudava a identificar sentimentos e intenções alheios, Minako era simplesmente tão difícil de ler! Não podia dizer com certeza se ela estava fazendo birra ou estava realmente magoada por sua ausência na apresentação.

- Você pode estar em bons termos com eles, não significa que eu esteja! – ela fez uma careta – Minako, que cheiro é esse? Você andou bebendo?

Minako caiu dramaticamente do outro lado do colchão, agora também deitada de barriga pra cima.

- Minha melhor amiga não foi na estreia da minha banda na casa de shows mais importante da cidade, achei que tinha o direito, – alfinetou. – Eu estou realmente cansada de ter a mesma discussão com você o tempo todo. E além do mais, – ela voltou a virar o rosto na direção de Rei – Midori nem estava lá – "ele estava bem aqui", completou em pensamento, mas não iria aborrecer Rei com aquilo, até porque ela _deveria_ saber e, obviamente, escolhia ignorar.

- Então pare de discutir comigo sobre isso, oras! – respondeu irritada e, como esperado, se fazendo surda à informação final.

- Sinceramente, Rei. Me diga: o que diabos você quer que eu faça?!

- Até onde eu sei, não estou em posição de te dar ordens.

Minako riu sem humor.

- Como se você não fizesse o tempo todo! E se é para se lembrar de nossa hierarquia, isso não é um pedido. Me diz, o que eu faço para te deixar feliz?

Rei respirou fundo, tentando controlar o próprio gênio.

- Minako, eu não quero que você faça coisas pelo meu bem, – disse ela se sentando na cama e afastando os cabelos nervosamente – eu não quero que você faça coisas porque eu quero, mas seria bom se você se decidisse!

Com outra risada irônica, Minako a seguiu, se sentando também, recusando ceder às tentativas de Rei de fugir do contato visual.

- Ah, mas seria muito bom se o que eu quero coincidisse com o que você quer, não é mesmo?

Mesmo na meia luz a vermelhidão no rosto da sacerdotisa era evidente e Minako se perguntou o que Rei estava esperando para lhe desferir um tapa em resposta ao da outra vez.

- E o que diabos você decidiu?! – exasperação sincera em sua voz.

- Eu já me decidi, mas você parece que não consegue entender a mensagem!

- Então esclareça!

Cansada daquela discussão idiota, Minako agarrou a morena pelos ombros e colou os lábios aos dela. A colisão fora violenta e a loira chegou a sentir gosto de sangue, mas não se importou, forçando Rei a separar os lábios, começou um beijo que não tinha nada de doce ou casto como aquele na casa de Mamoru, mas algo agressivo expressando toda a frustração que ela estava sentindo. Por diabos! Havia se apaixonado por sua melhor amiga! Quando seu coração partisse – e ela, melhor do que ninguém sabia que um dia esse dia chegaria – a quem ela recorreria?

Rei afastou Minako com uma expressão ultrajada, a ponto da loira jurar que, agora sim, o tapa viria.

- Se você está fazendo isso só porque está bêbada e com medo de ir atrás daquele general, eu peço que tenha o mínimo de respeito por mim e saia da minha frente.

Minako teve que se controlar para que _ela_ não acabasse desferindo o outro tapa.

- Rei, eu passo todo meu tempo livre com você e _você_ continua agindo como se eu tivesse aqui por não ter outro lugar pra ir. Mas caso não tenha notado, sim eu tenho para onde ir, eu tenho uma vida ridiculamente movimentada até, o problema é que eu sou idiota e quero, melhor dizendo, preciso de você lá ou nada daquilo é o bastante pra mim. Pela deusa! É a _sua_ cama que eu estou invadindo!

A morena franziu o cenho e afastou uma mecha do capelo negro, a colocando atrás da orelha. Apesar de sua pose rígida, a vulnerabilidade em seus olhos lembrou Minako de que Rei, na verdade, era uma pessoa com uma autoestima não tão inabalável quanto ela fazia força para aparentar e que, por causa de gente estúpida em seu passado, tinha real dificuldade de aceitar que podia sim ser amada e que tinha sim pessoas que a queriam por perto.

- Você está sendo sincera ou está simplesmente com medo do que vai acontecer se for atrás dele?

Minako revirou os olhos

- Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? Eu _amo_ você! Vou ter que desenhar pra você entender? Abrir sua cabeça dura com um machado para a informação entrar? É com _você_, Rei Insuportável Metida Hino que eu quero ficar, inferno!

E dessa vez foi Rei que iniciou o beijo, empurrando os ombros de Minako em direção a cama. Quando Rei se afastou, Minako a olhou ofegante e com os lábios inchados.

- Isso – disse ela, com uma voz meio bêbada, mas que não tinha nada a ver com o álcool que bebera mais cedo – definitivamente não parece um ato de quem – ela fez aspas com as mãos – nunca tentaria me beijar¹.

Mesmo com a pouca luz, Minako pode ver o rosto de Rei se colorir de vermelho.

- Não acredito que você ainda se lembra disso!

Minako jogou a cabeça para trás gargalhando.

- Eu nunca ousaria, _Hino-san,_ se esquecer do nosso primeiro quase-beijo!

Rei fez um muxoxo exasperado.

- Você é insuportável mesmo!

Agarrando a outra pela cintura, a loira inverteu suas posições na cama, ficando por cima.

- E você me ama exatamente por isso – disse ela com um sorriso convencido, seus cabelos caindo como uma cortina em volta do rosto, sua beleza deixando Rei momentaneamente sem fôlego.

As duas se encararam por alguns momentos, sorrisos brincando em seus lábios, até Minako se inclinar sugando o lábio inferior de Rei calidamente iniciando uma sessão de beijos que não terminou até bem depois do amanhecer.

* * *

¹: Pra quem não sabe do que a Minako está falando, na história extra _Exam Battalle Series Vol_ _3_, Rei fica possuída por um fantasma com uma queda por garotas "vulgares" e tenta beijar Sailor Venus. Claro que ela nega tudo depois.

* * *

**N/A: Credo, como eu lutei com essa fic! Acho que minha inspiração foi embora junto com as férias TT0TT**

**Pois é, essa é a primeira de cinco ficlets sobre a relação Mars e Venus! As outras virão conforme a história progride para todos os personagens. Notem que o nome das fics correspondem aos deuses fruto do romance de Afrodite e Ares (usarei nomes gregos, pois me soam melhor, sempre achei "cupido" uma palavra tão feia): Harmonia, Eros, Phobos, Deimos e Antero. Phobos e Deimos são gêmeos, two shots em vez de stand alone para os dois, então.**

**Lembra quando lá no começo de AOC eu disse que Rei/Minako não aconteceria nesse 'verse? EU MENTI! MUAHAHAHA (Não, na época eu não tinha a menor intenção mesmo, só era uma reinako shipper enrustida).**

**Mas não temam! Os meus ships centrais ainda são Senshi/Shitennou, ainda vai ter Mars/Jadeite... um dia MUAHAHAHA **

**Beijos**

**PS: Notaram que eu mudei de pen name de novo? Uma hora eu paro, juro. Pandora Imperatrix é nerdy e gótimo. Acho que fico com esse hehe**


End file.
